What if?
by lauramichelle1995
Summary: What if Miguel and Tulio didn't escape the ship? I was wondering to myself and decided I shall find out :P  Still not sure of categories.
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea just a few days ago…I thought I'd give it a try… This is the first fanfic I write on my own, so be nice :P

I know I changed Cuba, because I know nothing about it :P I don't know much about Greek either…but…oh well XD

This might be boring.

"You will be flogged. And when we put into Greece to resupply, God willing, you will be flogged some more...and then enslaved...for the rest of your miserable live to the brig."

These were the words Tulio and Miguel heard after they got caught on the ship.

They are now going to be slaves as the ship heads to Greece. There's nothing they can do to escape it.

Days followed as the ship arrived to Greece. Tulio and Miguel are being sold as slaves.

A man came…and heard that these two were to be slaves.

"How much?" He said.

"For you, 30 gold pieces" The captain of the ship replied.

"30?" The man stared "For these?" He said pointing in disgust to Tulio and Miguel.

"They are hard workers" The captain said. "If you, however, don't want them, many others would."

As he said that, another man came "30 gold pieces, eh?" He said pulling out his bag of money.

"Bedros!" The other man whispered to himself in anger as he saw him. "No! I'll take them for 35 gold pieces!"

"I'll pay 40" Bedros said.

"45!"

Bedros gave up. "You'll have them for 45 " The captain said, holding his hand out for money. The man gave him the money, looking happily at Bedros.

He took Tulio and Miguel to his cart. They started their journey. The man riding at the front riding the horse and Tulio and Miguel sitting behind.

"Psst! Miguel!"

Miguel looked at Tulio who was whispering to him.

"I've got a plan!" Tulio whispered.

"What's that?" Miguel smiled.

"We jump off the cart and run away!" Tulio said happily.

"Great plan!"

"On the count of three we jump. 1…2..THREE!" They both jumped, not noticing how loud the 'three' was and started running as they laughed.

"Ooh!" They suddenly cried. The man had lassoed them and pulled them back.

"Trying to get away aren't you?" He stared at them angrily "I wouldn't let you hard workers escape! If I want what I want" Tulio and Miguel couldn't understand what the man wanted but they couldn't escsape with the rope around them.

They have stopped at a big house now, which they assumed was the man's house.

Yeah, I know, this isn't the best for sure, but I tried.

I'm looking for a Greek name for their master…lucky enough I found 'Bedros' which means stone. I'm also looking for a girl's name. Open to any suggestions for characters' names and a title for the fanfic. I'm trying to add a bit of comedy which I'm not good at….the whole chapter would've been serious if I didn't add the plan :P

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the man's house.

A boy was holding a pot and entering the house, he stopped when he saw them "Master!" he whispered to himself as the pot fell from him and broke to pieces.

"You fool! Clean this at once!" He shouted at him and he started picking up the broken pieces.

They got out of the cart, Tulio and Miguel stared at the size of the house, they never thought they could get into a house that big….even if they did, they wouldn't have thought they'd be servants in it.

Servants came out to welcome their master home, taking his coat off and helping him enter the house.

"Hello father!" Tulio and Miguel heard an excited voice from inside. A girl ran out of the house and hugged the man.

She was not too dark yet not too white. She had hazel eyes and brown hair. She was wearing the normal Greek clothes like all the others, but not like the servants, its clear her father is a wealthy man.

Tulio stared as he saw her. The man turned to them and said "This is my daughter treat her with respect, like you should treat me" Miguel gave a nod, but Tulio was still staring. The man and the servants entered inside.

The girl went to them "Are you the new-" She was cut off by Miguel.

"Servants? Slaves? Yes, you can start giving us orders because you have more freedom than us!" Miguel nearly yelled at her, he was angry with being a slave. The girl looked embarrassed, she didn't mean to make him angry. Tulio hit him with the arm. "At your service, miss"

"Its okay, you only take orders from my father or the head of servants. My name is Selena" She held her hand out to shake it "What about you?"

Tulio shook her hand and started babbling " T-Tu-l- ….. Tul-"

"Tultul?" She asked surprised, is there a name like that?

"No! No, its Tulio" He smiled. "This is Miguel my partner" He pointed to Miguel.

She gave out her hand to him, Miguel shook hands, he noticed she wasn't as bad as her father.

"I'll show you where you'll stay" She said and walked towards the house and they followed.

They went inside the house, Tulio and Miguel couldn't help looking around. It looked bigger inside, with servants everywhere. They wished they had this.

"Guys?" The girl called out because they stopped. They looked at her *music stops* "This way" she pointed up the stairs.

They followed up the stairs, 3 floors. She opened one of the many doors.

It was a small room, not small compared to where they used to live, but they liked it more.

"You'll start work tomorrow morning, you'll have dinner with the rest" Selena said to them and closed the door behind her.

"Hey" Miguel said.

"Hey, hey, hey" Tulio played along.

They both laughed, they were happy to get into a house like that.

"Maybe being a servant isn't as bad as I thought!" Miguel said.

"If this is slavery.." Tulio said as he rested his head on his bed "…Let me work all day!"

"Is _slavery_ all you're thinking about?" Miguel smirked to him.

Tulio got up "Uuugh…" He scratched his neck.

"DINNER!" A voice called from downstairs.

"Ah! I'm starving! Let's go!" Tulio ran out of the room. Miguel noticed he's escaping the question. He got up and went after him.


End file.
